Lose yourself Kaiba style
by GalWivAGunblade
Summary: Seto Kaiba sings lose yourself. i don't won YGO or eminem.


Artist: Eminem/ Seto Kaiba  
  
Title: Lose Yourself  
  
disclaimer: rewrite of Eminem (See above.) When he is dueling Yugi/ Yami. With references to everything I could think of.  
  
Lyrics: Look, if you had one shot, or one opportunity  
  
to seize everything you ever wanted-One moment  
  
would you capture it or just let it slip?  
  
Yo, His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
  
There's a flaw in his strategy already, Yami's seen it  
  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready  
  
To kick ass, but he keeps on forgetting  
  
What he thought up, the whole crowd goes so loud  
  
He opens his hand, but the cards won't come out  
  
He's chokin, how everybody's chokin now  
  
The clock's run out, time's up over, bloah!  
  
Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity  
  
Oh, there goes Kaiba, he choked  
  
He's so mad, but he won't give up that easy  
  
No, he won't have it , he knows this whole damn game's ropes  
  
It don't matter, he's dope  
  
He knows that, but he's broke  
  
He's so stacked that he knows  
  
When he goes back to his mansion home, that's when it's  
  
Back to the lab again yo  
  
This whole tower  
  
He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
You better lose yourself in the dueling, the moment  
  
You own it, you better never let it go  
  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo,  
  
You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
  
You own it, you better never let it go  
  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime you better,  
  
His soul's escaping, through this hole that it's gaping  
  
This world is mine for the taking  
  
Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order  
  
A normal life is borin, but millionaire status' close to post mortem  
  
It only grows harder, only grows hotter  
  
He blows us all over these hoes is all on him  
  
Coast to coast shows, he's know as the globetrotter  
  
Lonely roads, God only knows  
  
He's grown farther from home, he's no brother  
  
He goes home and Mokey doesn't like him anymore  
  
But hold your nose cause here goes the cold water  
  
These ho's don't want him no mo, he's cold product  
  
They moved on to the next schmoe who flows  
  
He nose dove and sold nada  
  
So the soap opera is told and unfolds  
  
I suppose it's old barter, but the game goes on  
  
Da dah dum da dum da dah  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
You better lose yourself in the dueling, the moment  
  
you own it, you better never let it go  
  
you only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
  
this opportunity come once in a lifetime yo  
  
You better lose yourself in the dueling, the moment  
  
you own it, you better never let it go  
  
you only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
  
this opportunity come once in a lifetime yo, you better  
  
No more games, I'm a cage of what you call rage  
  
Tear his muthafuckin head off like 2 dogs caged  
  
I was playin in the beginnin, the mood all changed  
  
I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage  
  
But I kept rhymin and stepwritin the next cypher  
  
Best believe somebody's payin the pied piper  
  
All the pain inside amplified by the fact  
  
That I can't get by with my 9 to 9  
  
And I can't provide the right type of life for my family  
  
Cause man, this goddam Kaiba corp. don't look after  
  
And it's no movie, there's no Mai Valentine, this is my life  
  
And these times are so hard and it's getting even harder  
  
Tryin to feed and water my bro, plus  
  
Teeter-totter caught up between trying to be a brother and a CEO-nutter  
  
the pup's sisters drama screamin on and  
  
Too much for me to wanna  
  
Stay in one spot, another jam or not  
  
Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail  
  
I've got to formulate a plot or I end up in jail or shot  
  
Success is my only mothafuckin option, failure's not  
  
Goz, I hate you, so this corp. is mine  
  
I cannot grow old, this is all I've got  
  
so here I go is my shot.  
  
Feet fail me not or not this may be the only opportunity that I got  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
You better lose yourself in the dueling, the moment  
  
you own it, you better never let it go  
  
you only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
  
this opportunity come once in a lifetime yo  
  
You better lose yourself in the dueling, the moment  
  
You own it, you better never let it go  
  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime you better,  
  
I will do anything I set my mind to, man. 


End file.
